


MERTHUR

by unclescar



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:59:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin leaves a note and leaves Camelot after a week of Arthur biting his head off for no known reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merlin

As Merlin laid in his bed staring out the window, he wiped a single tear from his face thinking about the past couple of days at the same time he was barely able to move his left arm at all thanks to Arthur.  
He had spent the past couple of nights either quietly crying himself to sleep or lying awake thinking about what it was he might have done or said to make Arthur act the way he had been acting,the way he was treating him the past couple of days. After what happened yesterday, and the state his arm was in, he had come to a painful decision he would quit being Arthur’s servant and he would leave Camelot and return to his village and help his mother.  
He finally gave up trying to sleep and with the storm raging outside he had no idea what time of the day it was, for all he knew he could already be late waking Arthur and bringing him his breakfast and he realized he really didn’t care at this point. Slowly he got up and sat on the edge of his bed, his entire body sore another reminder of what he has suffered at Arthur’s hands.  
Merlin first noticed the change starting in Arthur last week, he knew Arthur was under a lot of pressure now that he was king so he did everything he could not to do or say anything that would add to Arthur’s stress yet still he seemed to be always mad at him. When it started Arthur seemed fine at the start of the day but as the day would move along Arthur seemed to yell at him, sometimes for doing nothing other than being in the same room with him until eventually Arthur was barking at him for getting him up in the morning, which was one of his duties.  
Merlin had asked around, talked to some of the other servants but none of them said anything about Arthur being cross with them. He walked in to the knights changing room when they were all there and asked them if Arthur seemed different, if he was yelling and screaming at them but they all said he wasn’t any different than normal. Merlin even went to Gaius to see if Arthur could be under a spell or perhaps Merlin was under a spell that made it seem like Arthur was being cruel but even Gaius said he hadn’t noticed a change in Arthur or him so he didn’t believe there was any magic involved. Then earlier in the week when he had gone out the practice field to deliver a message to Arthur he saw him laughing and joking around with the knights but the second Arthur spotted him, he changed completely.  
“What are you doing here Merlin?” he said in a tone that Merlin still was not used to hearing. He did have some relief when he noticed the knights looked at each other because they clearly heard the way Arthur spoke and they seemed confused.  
“I just came to remind you about the guests you have arriving later today Sire” said Merlin.  
“I am quite aware of who is coming and when there was no need for you to interrupt us now get out of here and muck out the stalls and brush my horse” Arthur barked and the one thing the knights didn’t see was pure look of hatred on Arthur’s face when he said it. Merlin just bowed and said “yes sire” and left. Later that day Merlin ran into Gwaine, “I know you all heard the way he talked to me earlier today, that is what I was asking you all about. Has Arthur been that way with any of you?”  
“No, but I’m sure you could tell we were all taken by surprise because right before you showed up he was happy and we were all laughing. Percival asked him if everything was ok after you left and he was fine again. I don’t know what is going on Merlin and I hate to say this but it seems whatever the problem is, it has to do with you. Was there something you said or did, or didn’t say or didn’t do to upset him?”  
“No I’ve done everything he has asked as always so I don’t understand it. You didn’t see his face either but he had look of pure hatred on his face when he yelled at me earlier.”  
“Well Merlin I wish I could help I really do and all I can say is just do your work and leave him be.”  
And that is what Merlin did after that, he did not try to engage Arthur in their normal chat sessions, he made sure his armor was polished before even being asked and his room was kept spotless. He addressed him as Sire or your majesty and made sure to bow every time he saw him but still nothing changed. Yesterday though was the worst and the final straw, Arthur practically dragged him out to the practice field and put him in armor and handed him a shield. Arthur knows he is not good at this and he doesn’t have the physical strength like Arthur and his knights so it didn’t take long before Merlin was knocked to the ground.  
Even though he was down Arthur kept swinging his sword slamming the shield that Merlin had against his arm until finally he was able to use magic without being seen and caused Arthur to drop his sword which gave Merlin enough time to get up and get away.  
Merlin lit some candles in his room and was horrified by the appearance of his arm, from just above the wrist all the way up past his elbow, the arm was purple it was so badly bruised. It was too painful to stretch his arm out and lifting it up was impossible and he knew it was a result of the beating the arm took behind that shield.  
Merlin quietly snuck out of his room and gathered up what he needed to write a note to Arthur and then left without disturbing Gaius. The castle was quiet; it seemed he was the only person awake, aside from the guards on patrol. As he walked through the castle he thought of a place where he could go and not be disturbed so he went to Morgana’s old room. 

You’re Majesty,  
I know the rules are that you are the only one who can relieve me of my duties as your servant, but I think by now you know I am not one for following the rules, so it is with this note that I am informing you that I am leaving. My intention was to talk to you in person about this, but lately it has not been easy to talk to you about much of anything. I planned to stay and devote my time working with Gaius but you would still be able to find me so I am leaving Camelot. I am sure you will have no problems finding a replacement for me.  
I also wanted to take the time to say how very sorry I am, sorry for whatever it was I did or did not say, or what I did or did not do that has caused you to be so angry with me. Whatever it was I hope in time you will forgive me.  
Merlin.

When Merlin arrived at Arthur’s room he asked one of the guards if he could open the door, which he did but not before looking at Merlin like he was a bug to be squashed however after Merlin explained that he could not use his left arm and his right hand was holding the king’s breakfast, the guard opened the door for him.  
Once inside he set the plate down on the table and poured out some water into Arthur’s goblet then proceeded to open the curtains, which did very little to brighten the room considering the conditions outside. He stopped for moment to look at Arthur sleeping and then he placed the note with his plate of food, waved his hand over the plate so the food would stay warm and quietly left.  
A clap of thunder hit so loud that it rattled the windows in the castle causing Arthur to sit upright in his bed and look around. He noticed all the curtains were opened as always but Merlin wasn’t there and then he noticed the plate of food steaming on the table “well at least you remembered my breakfast” he said to himself and got out of bed. He didn’t notice the note at first as there were other papers on his table and he was annoyed that Merlin had not tidied up the mess when he was there so as he ate he started to do it himself it was then that he noticed the one piece of paper folded over and he looked at it and read the note. He jumped up from the table and ran out of his room.


	2. MERTHUR – CHAPTER 2 ARTHUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Merlin's note Arthur wastes no time riding in the pouring to find Merlin to talk to him.

“Is everything alright sire?” one of the guards asked when Arthur came barging out of his room, startling the guards.  
“Which way did Merlin go?”  
“Sorry sire, but we just came on duty a little while ago, we haven’t seen Merlin” the guard answered.  
“Then he must have been here earlier” Arthur said out loud but more to himself and then he took off running.  
“Your Majesty is there anything we can do?” one of the guards shouted as Arthur ran.  
“Yes if you see Merlin, keep him there, lock him in if you have to” Arthur shouted back before he rounded the corner.  
Gaius was going through his various herbs and potions making a list of things he needed to buy and things he would need Merlin to go and get for him when he got up. He saw Merlin’s door was shut and figured he was still sleeping and he knew Arthur had been running him ragged so he would let him sleep a bit longer. Gaius was startled when his door banged open and Arthur came running in, he didn’t say anything he just ran past Gaius right to Merlin’s door and opened it.  
Gaius stood there looking at the back of Arthur standing in the doorway of Merlin’s room looking around.  
“Is everything alright sire?” he asked and when Arthur came back down the steps Gaius was able to see that Merlin’s bed was empty. Arthur still said nothing he just walked over and sat on the bench and handed the note to Gaius, “so it’s true” he said after reading the note and Arthur just looked up at him.  
“The other day Merlin came to me asking me if I had noticed anything different about you, or him. He wanted to know if I could tell if you were under some sort of spell because of how you were acting towards him, or if he was under some sort of spell that caused you to act the way you did when he was around. He told me he had talked to the knights and other staff members to see if any of them noticed anything different about you. He told me that he saw you on the practice field with your knights and you were laughing with them and having fun, but then you turned around and everything changed. He said he noticed that the knights all looked at each other with the way you spoke to Merlin and they thought it was odd and then Merlin left, but he turned around and watched, after you thought he was gone, and you were right back to being yourself again. He later caught up with Sir Gwaine and asked him again if he noticed anything differently but this time the knights understood why he had asked them earlier but he had no idea as to what the problem was and figured it was something that Merlin would have to figure it out on his own so Arthur do you care to tell me what is going on?”  
Arthur looked at him and thought for a moment before answering him, “not right now what I need to do is find him and talk to him; actually I need to apologize to him and if I have to, beg him to come back.”  
“That’s all well and good but if things were so bad that Merlin up and left like this, I don’t know that you’ll be able to convince him to return and before you think about it, don’t even try using your status as king and threaten to arrest him to get him back.”  
“In some situations Gaius that is exactly what I would do, but not this time. I have no intention of forcing him to do anything he doesn’t want to do and after the way I treated him I wouldn’t blame him for not wanting to return.” Just then Gwaine ran past and then doubled back when he realized Arthur was in there.  
“Sire one of the horses is missing, we thought the storm might have spooked it but there is a saddle missing as well it appears the horse was stolen.”  
“No it wasn’t stolen Gwaine it was just borrowed and I know who took it and where they went.”  
Gwaine looked at Arthur rather surprised that he seemed so calm about this and that he knew who was responsible.  
“Would you like me to gather the knights to go with you?” Gwaine asked.  
“No but thank you for asking this is something I need to take care of myself.”  
“Well I guess I better be on my way Gaius, maybe if I hurry I can catch up to him” Arthur said as he went to leave but then he stopped “Gaius, thank you and I’m sorry I drove him away.”  
“It’s not me you need to tell you’re sorry Arthur now get going” Gaius said with a smile and he winked at him. The thunder and lightning had eased up but the pouring rain continued and Arthur was glad because he could ride hard right out of the castle grounds because nobody was out in the streets. He had a hooded cloak on but it was raining so hard the cloak was soaked through and so was Arthur but he didn’t care all he cared about was finding Merlin.  
As Arthur rode on the rain eventually stopped and the skies slowly cleared so by the time he reached the village the sun was shining bright. Arthur still had the hood of cloak pulled up so nobody could really see his face but people did stop and stare as he rode into the village. As he approached Merlin’s house Arthur saw his mother coming around from the side and she like the others stopped and looked at the cloaked figure, however when he got close enough she was able to see who it was “your majesty” she said as she bowed.  
“It’s good to see you again Hunith, I’m here looking for Merlin is he inside?”  
“I’m sorry sire but I haven’t seen Merlin” she said with her head still bowed. Arthur quickly looked at the pen next to the house and immediately recognized the horse that is missing from his stables but he said nothing he just smiled and got down and removed the hood of his cloak.  
When he did this, those standing around realized it really was King Arthur and they all bowed.  
“Hunith I know he’s here because that is one of my horses” Arthur said smiling but Merlin’s mother, who finally looked at him, looked very worried.  
“I’m not here to arrest him or punish him in any way for leaving or taking the horse I just need to talk to him.”  
“He didn’t mean to steal the horse sire, those of us attending the festival next week were going to return it” she said as she started to get upset.  
“Its fine he is not in any trouble about the horse now please may I come in and talk to him?” She looked at him, hesitant to say where Merlin was but she noticed something about the look on his face, “through those trees there is a footpath, if you follow that you will come to a stream that is where he is but please be careful, there is something wrong his left arm. He wouldn’t show it to me or let me touch it, nor would he say what happened to it so please try not to touch his arm” she said and Arthur looked at her, he didn’t like the idea that Merlin was injured and wondered what happened.  
“Thank you, may I leave my horse here?”  
“Of course sire, I’ll take care of him for you.”  
“Thank you Hunith” Arthur said as he took her hand and kissed it before heading towards the footpath.  
As he made his way along the path he started to hear the sound of running water and he slowed his pace for fear Merlin would hear him coming and see him first and take off running, when Arthur came around a bend in the path he saw Merlin sitting by the water’s edge just staring off. Arthur took a step and it was at that moment Merlin turned and looked, when he saw it was Arthur he got up and started to back away looking around.  
“It’s ok Merlin I’m here alone, there are no guards hiding among the trees.”  
“So you’ve come to arrest me yourself, or will you just execute me here?”  
“I am here to do neither of those things and Merlin and I’m sorry that I’ve made you believe I could or would ever do that to you. No I came here just to talk, to apologize and beg you to come home.”  
“Why, you’ve always said I was the worst servant you’ve ever had, now is your chance to get somebody who is perfect, somebody who will polish your armor so well you won’t have to ask them to do it again, somebody who will clean your room spotless on a daily basis, somebody who won’t be a pest and annoy you” Merlin said in an angry tone and then he was afraid because he just yelled at the king, but Arthur didn’t do or say anything he just stood there listening to him. Merlin braced himself as he had a feeling Arthur was about to respond to what he just said and much louder but to his surprise he didn’t.  
“I don’t want somebody like that Merlin. I’m sorry about saying you were the worst servant I ever had, but to be honest I never had my own servant until my father appointed you to the position so I have no one to compare you to, as for my armor you do a fine job polishing it and it’s actually me wanting it to look better than it does but I realize it’s just old. As for my room, you clean it just fine, yes I get on you about it but I’m just teasing because you always have something to say in response. Anybody else would probably just say ‘yes sire’, ‘sorry sire’, ‘I’ll do better sire’. I don’t want that Merlin, I never did my father making you my servant was the best thing he ever did for me because for the first time I finally had something I never had before.”  
“What’s that?”  
“A friend Merlin a real friend not somebody who wants to be my ‘friend’ because of who I am. I used to think like my father did, that servants were not important, anybody who wasn’t of royal stock was not important, but not you. You called me a prat when you first met me and then when you realized who I was, your opinion didn’t change I was just a royal prat. My title never meant anything to you, you aren’t impressed by it, you were not afraid of me as a prince and you’re not intimidated now that I’m the king. You’ve taught me that people matter, all people no matter if they are from royalty or if they are the one scrubbing the floors. It was you and you alone Merlin that made me a better prince and a better king.”  
Merlin was completely surprised and had no idea how to react to what Arthur had just said; he was touched by it but didn’t know how to react.  
Arthur took a chance and took a step closer towards Merlin to see if he would back away but he didn’t so he slowly took more steps until he was eventually standing right in front of Merlin and then he gently took Merlin’s right hand in his and held it, then he got down on his knees and kissed the back of Merlin’s hand and he looked up at him.  
“I came here to apologize for the way I’ve treated you these past few days, there is no excuse for it. I have my reasons as to why but I want you to know that it has absolutely nothing to do with anything you said, or didn’t say. It has nothing to do with anything did or didn’t do so please don’t worry about it. As for my reasons why I acted the way I did I will tell you but at this time I can’t bring myself to say it and that is my problem to do deal with but please know I will tell you when I can. I also came here to beg you to come back with me, I want you to come home Merlin. I would like it if you came back with me today but I get the impression you may not be ready to return so please take your time and just think about it. Your mother said some of the villagers were planning to attend the festival next week and bring the horse back and that is fine, but I hope and pray that before that I’ll see you riding the horse back through the gates of Camelot.”  
Merlin just looked down, still stunned at the speech Arthur just made and the fact that he was down on his knees, it showed him that Arthur really did care about him and was truly sorry but at the same time he feared that things might go back to the way they were. He was about to say something when Arthur finally stood up.  
“Turn around” he said and Merlin looked at him.  
“Why”  
“Just turn around please” Arthur said and Merlin hesitantly did as he asked. Arthur moved even closer and gently slid one arm around Merlin’s waist and the other around his chest.  
“I wanted to hug you and this is the only way to do it without getting your arm in the way” he said as he hugged Merlin.  
Just when he thought Arthur couldn’t surprise him anymore, he managed to do it again and Merlin reached up with his right hand and held Arthur’s hand. He liked the feeling of Arthur hugging him and for a few moments neither of them made an effort to pull away but eventually Arthur did pull away.  
“I have to get back if you decide to come back now then I’m sure you’ll catch up or maybe in a day or so you’ll come back. If the horse is returned next week by somebody other than you, then I’ll assume you don’t plan to return at all.” Merlin noticed at this point that Arthur’s voice started to crack and his eyes appeared to be filling up with tears so Arthur changed the subject.  
“So what did happen to your arm anyway?” he asked. When Arthur first arrived he would have had no problem telling him exactly what happened, but now he just couldn’t do it. Arthur was already upset enough he did not want to make it worse.  
“Oh, nothing special or exciting I tripped and fell landing on my arm” Merlin said and Arthur seemed to believe him.  
“Well I better get going.”  
“Yes you probably should, you are the king after all” Merlin said with a chuckle and he stood there watching Arthur walk away.


	3. MERTHUR – CHAPTER 3  THE RETURN OF MERLIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin returns to Camelot to finds things are more different than even he expected.

When Arthur returned to Camelot he spread the word that Merlin had borrowed the missing horse as he had to return to his village to take care of some personal issues and that the horse will be returned next week at the latest so none of the guards or patrols would arrest him for stealing the horse if they saw him. Each day, towards the end of the day before the sun set, Arthur would go up to one of the highest points of the castle and he would stand there watching, waiting hoping, before nightfall, to see Merlin riding back but he always ended up going back inside disappointed.  
After about 3 days Merlin was looking through an old magic book that belong to Gaius that he took accidentally and while looking through it he saw what appeared to be a spell that might speed up the healing of his arm. At this point it was not as badly bruised and he was able to move it a little better but not completely so he placed his right hand on his arm and tried saying the incantation but nothing happened so he tried a couple of more times and eventually it worked. His arm was back to looking completely normal and he was able to move it all around without any pain. His mother came into the house at that point, “I’m going to go back” he said to her and she looked at him and smiled.  
“Good I’m glad, I’ve enjoyed having you here but Camelot is where you now belong Merlin.”  
“I know and now that my arm is better I should get back quickly, I hate to see the state of Arthur’s room at this point” Merlin said laughing.  
“Would you like me to make you anything to eat before you go?”  
“Actually I was thinking of going early in the morning that way I can surprise Arthur by waking him up in the morning with his breakfast” Merlin said.  
It was extremely early, the sun was not even close to coming up yet when the sound of a horse approaching caused the guards to look, it was the missing horse and just as Arthur had told them, Merlin was riding it. He smiled and nodded his head at the guards as he passed them and they nodded in return. After returning the horse to the stall Merlin went and got Arthur’s breakfast and headed to his room.  
When he entered the room Merlin was quite surprised to see the condition of Arthur’s room, it was actually quite clean and he wondered if he did decide to get a new servant. He put the food on the table and proceeded to open all the curtains of the room, letting in the sunlight. He turned and looked at Arthur who pulled the covers over his head because of the bright light.  
“Good morning” he mumbled from under the covers. Ever since Merlin left somebody different always came in with Arthur’s breakfast.  
“Good morning sire” Merlin said and he smiled when Arthur threw the covers aside and sat up looking at Merlin. The smile on Merlin’s face quickly disappeared as he saw the look on Arthur’s face and he began to think that everything Arthur had said was just words to get him to come back and that he didn’t mean any of it.  
Arthur didn’t say anything he just continued to look at Merlin as he climbed out of bed and walked over to him, “how’s your arm?” he asked quietly.  
“It’s all better, see” Merlin said as he pulled up sleeve and moved his left arm all around.  
“Good now I can do this properly” Arthur said and wrapped his arms around Merlin and pulled him into a hug, it happened so fast Merlin was startled at first and just stood there completely surprised but then he put his arms around Arthur and returned the hug. Merlin thought it would be brief like the one the other day but it seemed Arthur had no intentions of letting go anytime soon and he was fine with that, but he wondered and hoped that this was a sign that Arthur felt for him the way he felt for Arthur. Without letting go of him, Merlin pulled his head back to look Arthur in the face when he spoke.  
“I’m sorry I ran off like that.”  
“You have nothing to be sorry about Merlin, you didn’t run off I drove you off and I am sorry about that but I promise you this, I will never do or saying anything that will cause you to feel running away is the only option.”  
Merlin was about to say something but he was cut off by Arthur kissing him quickly on the mouth. Whatever Merlin was about to say was completely gone, he just looked at Arthur in shock and Arthur was looking at him with a look that told Merlin he was waiting for a reaction.  
Merlin said nothing, he just leaned in and kissed Arthur, but instead of the quick peck on the lips he went in for the real thing and waited to see how Arthur would react. Arthur was taken aback by how Merlin kissed him, he was slow and gentle and that was all Arthur needed to realize that Merlin felt the same way about him and he made sure to kiss him back. After a few minutes they stopped to catch their breath, and they stood there with their foreheads touching.  
“I don’t know where you learned to kiss like that but I’m glad you know how to do it” Arthur said.  
“That’s funny I was just about to say the same thing to you” Merlin said in response.  
“Arthur.”  
“Yes Merlin.”  
“I hate to ruin this moment but your breakfast is getting cold.” Arthur just laughed and hugged him and as he went to go to sit and eat, he took Merlin’s hand and had him join him at the table and when he started to eat he slipped into in his old ways.  
“Well my armor is in desperate need of polishing and I don’t even want to tell you how bad all of my boots look as well as my clothes.”  
Merlin just smiled and said “yes sire” and he started to get up and go to work.  
“No wait” said Arthur as he grabbed Merlin’s arm  
“I want you to polish the armor and boots here because I want to watch how you do it, I want to learn.”  
Merlin looked at him like he was crazy at first “but it’s my job to do those things and I am happy to do them for you, why do you want to learn?”  
“Because while you were away I realized you never had any time for yourself so I want you to be able to have a day off every now and then and I also realized that the time may come when you may need to return to your village because of a real emergency and if that happens I don’t want you to worry about me knowing I will be able to do those things myself and besides it gives us an excuse to do some things together.”  
“Well if you’re sure I’ll go and get your armor and boots and bring them back” Merlin said as he went to get up again but again Arthur grabbed his arm so Merlin sat right back down.  
“Um actually my armor and boots are over there in the cabinet” Arthur said and there was something about the look on his face and the way he said it that made Merlin slightly nervous so he got up and went to the cabinet and opened it up. Sure enough there was Arthur’s armor and boots, they appeared to have been cleaned and polished but not very well, he looked at them then looked at Arthur and just burst out laughing and so did Arthur.  
“You finish eating and I’ll go and get the stuff I use to clean and polish these things” Merlin said as he headed towards the door, but Arthur cleared his throat with one finger motioned for Merlin so he walked over to where Arthur was sitting. When he got close enough, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. Merlin was caught off balance and ended falling over and sitting on Arthur’s lap. Arthur didn’t care he just kissed him and Merlin obliged.  
Arthur looked Merlin in the eye and in all seriousness said “I love you”.  
“I love you too” Merlin responded and kissed Arthur one more time before getting up and leaving the room. Arthur finished eating and got dressed; he even made his bed and sat down to go over some paper work he had been neglecting when Merlin finally returned.  
“Sorry I realized I hadn’t let Gaius know I was back yet so I popped in to see him and drop my things off, hey who made your bed?” Merlin asked when he noticed it.  
“Oh I did, I don’t know if I did a good a job as you, but I just went by memory of what it looked like after you always made it.”  
“I’m impressed, it’s looks good” Merlin said and Arthur smiled. Soon they were sitting together and Merlin was showing Arthur what he used to polish the armor and clean his boots and how he did it and soon Arthur was helping him.  
“I did some thinking while you were gone” Arthur said.  
“Really about what”  
“Well your reasons for coming to Camelot was to study under Gaius but then my father appointed you my personal servant so I figure you work for me on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and then on Tuesdays and Thursdays you study under Gaius”  
“Arthur are you sure about that? I really don’t mind the work I do for you.”  
“I know but you should be available to help Gaius and learn from him.”  
“What about Saturdays and Sundays?”  
“Oh, those days are for you so do whatever you want, but there is one condition.”  
“And what exactly is that condition?”  
“I wake up with you on those days.” Merlin stopped what he was doing and just looked at Arthur in disbelief.  
“Well Merlin say something” Arthur said waiting for some type of response.  
“I can’t wait until Friday night” he said then he leaned over and kissed him.


	4. MERTHUR- CHAPTER 4 CONFESSIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Merlin and Arthur have things to confess to each other

When they finished with the armor and boots Arthur commented on how much easier it was then he originally thought and then he asked Merlin to take a ride with him so they went to the stables and rode off. Merlin didn’t know where they were going he just followed Arthur and eventually they came to a lake. Once Merlin was off his horse Arthur took his hand and they started to walk around the lake. Merlin never felt so happy before, here he was walking hand in hand with Arthur, the king of Camelot. He could have anybody and he wanted him, scrawny awkward Merlin.  
“When I followed you to your village I promised you I would explain to you why I acted the way I did. I started having dreams about you and I being together like this and I kept waking up in the middle of the night and I was happy, but then I would remember who I was and what was expected of me and I would get frustrated.”  
“So whenever you saw me I reminded you of that and that is why you were so angry with me” Merlin said.  
“Yes that in combination I wasn’t sleeping well so I was cranky because of that as well. What you never saw or knew was the pain and guilt I felt after I would yell and scream at you and push you around. I was taking my frustrations out on you for something that wasn’t even your fault, but what I never expected was you leaving I just took for granted that you would always be there and then I found that note. When I read it, I wasn’t mad, well not at you at least, I was mad at myself for what I did, what I said and driving you to the point of leaving. When I read that note my heart sank I had trouble breathing I had to find you, I had to get you back, you were gone and the possibility of never laying eyes on you again was something I couldn’t bear to think about. Again I am so sorry for putting you through that and I won’t be surprised if you never really forgive me.”  
Merlin stopped walking and tugged on Arthur’s hand forcing him to turn around and Merlin kissed him.  
“All has been forgiven and forgotten already” he said.  
“You want to know when I first fell in love you.” Arthur asked and Merlin shook his head.  
“When you drank from the poisoned goblet”  
“You fell in love with me when I drank poison and almost died” Merlin said and they way he said it they both laughed.  
“Well I really started to like you when you realized I was a prince and called me a royal prat instead of a regular prat.”  
“Not that I was looking for it, but I never noticed you acting any different towards me, you hid your feelings rather well” said Merlin.  
“Well what choice did I have, you know how my father felt about servants and if he knew I had any kind of feelings for you other than master/servant who knows what he would have done. I don’t know if I told you but he actually threw me in the dungeons when I went out to find that flower that Gaius needed to save your life. I asked him to at least take it to Gaius but he just crumpled it up and threw it on the ground so I had no choice but hide how I felt, he was not exactly thrilled at my reaction after you collapsed after drinking the poison. You know when he died and I came out of the room where he body was lying in state and saw you there sitting on the floor. There were no guards around, nobody was there waiting for me but you, that only reaffirmed my feelings, but now I was king I had to arrange my father’s funeral and well you were here you know everything that has taken place. I barely had time to think let alone the time to confess to you what I felt not to mention as king I’m expected to get married and produce an heir and that only added to my frustration.”  
“Arthur please don’t beat yourself up about all of this, I completely understand, I know there are expectations set on you and that your life is really not your own and I know the time is going to come when you will have to marry and have children and I’ll just be your servant again and I would be lying if I wasn’t upset about that but we don’t need to worry about that now, let’s just enjoy the time that we do have together.” Merlin said and they kissed again. This time Merlin took Arthur’s hand they continued their walk around the lake and Merlin had one thing running through his head and that was the biggest secret of his life and should he tell Arthur or not and if did tell him would Arthur’s feelings change towards him. If he doesn’t tell him and he finds out eventually, how will he react then knowing that Merlin kept something as important as magic from him all this time.  
“Merlin are you alright?”  
“Huh”  
“Was it something I said? You’ve suddenly gotten quiet”  
“Oh just thinking”  
“I figured that much, but what are you thinking about that’s bothering you?”  
Merlin stopped and turned to face Arthur “there is something I need to tell you but I’m afraid if I tell you your feelings will change, but if I don’t tell you and you find out eventually you’ll hate me for keeping it secret.” Arthur looked at him a bit worried and wondered what he could be hiding that would make him think he could ever hate him. He was about to say something when suddenly a group of rough looking men came out of the forest. Arthur moved and forced Merlin to stand behind him to protect him, but the men were armed and Arthur didn’t have his sword with him, not that it would do any good as they were outnumbered and there was no place for them to run. The only side that they were not surrounded on was behind them but that was only because it was the lake.  
“You look like you might have some gold so why don’t you hand it over and we might let you leave here” one of the men said. It was obvious that they didn’t know who Arthur was and that was a good thing but it didn’t help their present situation. Merlin was wondering if he should tell Arthur the truth and it seemed like he was not going to have a choice but to show him what he has been hiding.  
While hidden behind Arthur Merlin turned and looked at the water and whispered something and then concentrated, soon the water began bubble and waves started to form. The men stopped and looked past Arthur at the lake and soon he too glanced around and saw the water acting strange and then without warning half the water in the lake moved and formed a giant pillar which then turned into the shape of an arm and hand. The men panicked and started running back into the forest and the pillar of water broke into six smaller pillars but now they were in the form of snakes they zoomed past Arthur and Merlin and reached into the forest, when they retracted they had the men wrapped up and then they fell back into the lake, taking the men with them.  
Arthur didn’t know what to do or say he sort of stumbled looking around trying to figure out what had just happened and when he did Merlin turned completely around so he was facing the lake arms folded across his chest and his head down. He didn’t want to look at Arthur for fear of the look on his face.  
“Merlin what….what just happened?” Arthur asked sitting down on a boulder still looking around.  
“I think you already know the answer to that Arthur” Merlin said as he continued to look out over the lake.  
Merlin was right he did know what it was, it was magic and he could see nobody else in the area which meant Merlin did it, Merlin had magical powers.  
“Is this the thing you were thinking about, the secret you were afraid to tell me about because you thought I would hate you?”  
Merlin didn’t answer he just shook his head yes and continued to stand there, facing the lake, his head down, as he fought back the urge to cry.  
“Before you ask or even start to wonder, the dreams you said you were having, everything you said to me in my village and everything you said to me since I’ve been back, those are your true feelings, so please don’t insult me by accusing me of putting you under some sort of spell. I would never, ever do that to you or anybody.”  
“Merlin come here please” Arthur said but Merlin didn’t move so Arthur got up and walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder.  
“The thought never crossed my mind even for a second because I neglected to tell you that the first day I laid eyes on you I was captivated by you. I could ask why you kept it a secret all this time but I already know the answer to that one.”  
“My first day in Camelot a man was beheaded for practicing magic I knew then either I keep it quiet or I turn around and leave but Gaius was expecting me and my mother really wanted me to learn from him and have a shot at a better life so I decided to keep it quiet.”  
“I understand completely” Arthur said as he started to kiss and nibbled on Merlin’s ear.  
“Thank you” he whispered in his ear.  
“What for” Merlin asked in response.  
“For saving our lives, my life just now” Arthur said as he kissed Merlin’s neck from one side, around the back to the other side.  
“So you don’t hate me, or are mad me then?”  
“Absolutely not, I love you way too much to hate you and after losing you once I have no plans to do anything to drive you away again” Arthur said before he spun Merlin around and kissed him like he never kissed him before.  
“Merlin?”  
“Yes Arthur?”  
“We need to go.”  
“Yes we should be getting back, you are the king and have a kingdom to tend to” Merlin said as they continued kissing while talking.  
“Yes but that is not why I want to go back. I want to go back now because I can no longer wait for Friday” Arthur said while he continued kissing Merlin and at the same time put Merlin’s hand on his crotch. When Merlin felt Arthur’s erection he jumped back, “good Lord Arthur it’s huge” he said and Arthur just gave him a wicked grin.  
Merlin backed away slowly and Arthur took a step towards him, “Arthur behave yourself” Merlin said but he couldn’t help but laugh. With every step he took to get away, Arthur took another step towards him until Merlin turned and started running with Arthur right behind him.  
Instead of running back to where the horses were, Merlin ran into the thickest part of the woods because he also didn’t want to wait until Friday night. He could hear Arthur running after him and they were both laughing. Merlin ran to a small clearing he remembered and when he got there he pretended to trip and fall.  
“I’ve got you now my magical friend” Arthur said as he pinned Merlin to the ground with this body and held his hands down. Merlin stopped laughing and spread his legs wider apart until Arthur was comfortably between them and looked into Arthur’s beautiful blue eyes and said “you’ve got me now and always” he said in all seriousness.  
“I really do love you Merlin” Arthur said before lowering himself and kissing Merlin. Merlin wrapped both his arms and legs around Arthur, holding him tight against his body. Before Merlin knew it they were both naked, kissing each other, their hands exploring each other’s body. Merlin rolled them over so he was on top of Arthur and without speaking he grabbed Arthur’s member and held as he slowly guided it into his body. They both gasped at the same time, Arthur finding the sensation of Merlin’s body as he squeezed him tight in protest to the invasion. For Merlin it was the pain at first but then the feeling of have Arthur inside him over ruled that and he thought it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.  
Once he had lowered himself to the point that all of Arthur was inside of him, Merlin stopped and just looked at Arthur an Arthur did the same, they didn’t speak as more was being said in looks than in words. Merlin started to move himself up and down on Arthur’s shaft and again Arthur gasped and arched his back as he grabbed hold of Merlin’s hips and held on as Merlin rode him.  
Soon Merlin felt Arthur shooting into him and Merlin also came, spraying Arthur’s chest and then he collapsed on top of Arthur, both of them sweating and breathing heavy. Arthur just put his arms around Merlin and held him.  
“I really do love you Arthur” Merlin whispered in his ear.  
“And I really do love you too Merlin” Arthur whispered back and then they fell asleep under a canopy of trees and lived happily ever after.


End file.
